yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Demon World Tournament
The Makai Tournamen'''t was created by Yusuke Urameshi as an alternative to the all-out war predicted to occur after the death of Raizen, one of the three great powers of the Makai. The winner of the tournament gains absolute power over the Demon World, and can do as he or she pleases. Battles Preliminary Matches A total of 6,272 demons signed up for the tournament. As a result, the preliminary matches consisted of 49 battle royal matches, in which the last person standing in each group progressed to the first round of the tournament. In the manga, winners of each group were determined by the collection of special rings placed around the neck of each fighter. In order to remove the ring, a fighter would have to either force the opponent to reveal their secret code or decapitate them. Yusuke, instead of retrieving the rings, merely knocked every one of his opponents off of the platform, automatically disqualifying all of them. Known losers: *Seitei, to Hokushin *Toho, to Hokushin *Chu, to Natsume (this loss occurred in the first round in the manga) *Shura, to Yomi *Koryu, to Shishiwakamaru First Round The 128 winners of the preliminary round then competed in a standard single-elimination tournament. Each fighter was placed into one of four blocks: A, B, C, or D. Due to the unique nature of each fight, the length of every fight, and thus every round, was different for all four groups. Known losers: *Nekobaba , to Yusuke *Zakuro, to Toboso (manga only) *Rinku, to Sasuga (the one who defeated Rinku wasn't mentioned in the anime) Second Round Known losers: *Shigure, to Kurama *Hiei, to Mukuro (this loss occurred in the third round in the manga) *Shishiwakamaru, to Hokushin *Jin, to Souketsu (anime only) *Suzuka, to Kagura (the one who defeated Suzuka wasn't mentioned in the anime) Third Round Known losers: *Natsume , to Mukuro (this loss occurred in the second round in the manga) *Sasuga, to Mukuro (anime only) *Toya, to Kujou (anime only) Fourth Round Known losers: *Yusuke, to Yomi (this loss occurred in the third round in the manga) *Mukuro, to Enki (this loss occurred in the fifth round in the manga) Fifth Round, not the Final Round Known losers: *Yomi, to an unnamed demon (Yomi lost to Kokou in the fourth round in the manga) *Kujou to Saizou *Mukuro to Enki *Saizou to Enki Final Four The final four fighters in the tournament were: Mukuro, Kujou, Enki, and Saizou. In sequential order: *Saizou defeated Kujou *Enki defeated Mukuro *Enki defeated Saizou, and won the Tournament. His first decree was peace between the Makai and Ningenkai during his three year reign. Most demons were shocked, but were in accord with the decision. Tournament Organization In the anime, the tournament was hosted by Koto and Youda, former advisor to Yomi. Every fight was refereed by numerous female demons riding flying cameras. The tournament took place in Gandara, the former kingdom of Yomi. All of the matches occurred on top of Okunenju, gargantuan trees of the Demon World. At least one, or possibly all, of these were planted by Yoko Kurama several thousand years before the start of the tournament. As a result, he was able to manipulate the roots during his match with Shigure. Participants '''There were 6272 participants in the Makai Tournament 0001: Yusuke Urameshi (Block 106) 0002: Kurama (Block 064) 0008: Yomi (Block 034) 0013: Chu (Block 097) 0014: Suzuki (Block 054) 0015: Rinku (Block 008) 0016: Jin (Block 046) 0017: Touya (Block 031) 0018: Shishiwakamaru (Block 033) 0066: Mukuro (Block 074) 0067: Hiei (Block 005) 4202: Shura (Block 034) Number Unknown: Hokushin & Other Raizen Monks (Block 090) Kirin (Block 023) Shigure (Block 013) Natsume (Block 097) Enki (Block 59) Kokou (Block 077) Tetsuzan (Block 011) Saizou (Block 029) Souketsu (Block 085) Den-Hou (Block 026) Shu (Block 064) Sasuga (Block 009) Minor Participants Nekobaba - A cat demon that can extend his claws and grow in size in the anime. Nekotama in the anime. Defeated, easily, by Yusuke. Zakuro - An arrogant demon who gloated to Yusuke that he would win the tournament (first by defeating him then Yomi) and engulf Makai with darkness, only to be defeated in the first round, by a no-name demon. He makes a cameo in the anime in Hiei's patrol group. Koryu - An armored demon with a shell so strong that it is unharmed by the Banshee Shriek. Tried to eat Shishiwakamaru, but was torn open from the inside by Shishi's true form. Ojaku - Tried to chase after Jin, but was destroyed by electric shocks from the Tornado Fist Explosion. Sasuga/Kotei - a demon girl who Rinku falls for. Defeated Rinku, but lost in the third round. Category:Tournaments